


Unfinished Phan Fics

by whatinthehelliot



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Double Dating, High School, M/M, Miscommunication, Moving, Pansexual Phil Lester, The Bachelor AU, again kind of, kind of, the bachelor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatinthehelliot/pseuds/whatinthehelliot
Summary: A collection of fics I started but never finished. I wanted them to see the light of day, even if they never ran their course.





	1. High School AU

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Dan’s family has to move because of work and though Dan is happy he’s moving away from those who tormented him, he’s also sad to leave the only place he called home. Things change when he meets a bright-eyed and kind of wacky classmate called Phil.

His situation both sucked and ruled. He had to move schools because of his father’s work, which meant he had to leave the only town he ever knew, but at the same time, he was moving away from those who tormented him and called him a gaylord. Needless to say, Dan was conflicted about how he was feeling.

“Dan, it’s nearly time to leave, are you all packed?” his mother called from the bottom of the stairs.

“Nearly, I just need a second!” Dan replied, looking at his now stripped bed and bare desk which usually had wads of papers and the occasional mug strewn about on its surface. He sighed to himself, packing his CDs into a small box along with a few important items he always took great care of. 

With one last look, he swung his messenger bag over his shoulder before picking up the box, carrying it downstairs. “I’m here,” he announced quietly, though his parents didn’t really notice his arrival. The brunet stacked his box on top of the others in a space that seemed almost the perfect fit for it. Dan then quietly sat down in his seat and waited for their departure.

* * *

“We’re here,” his father announced, the car coming to a stop. Dan got out and looked at their new house. Nothing too flashy, but it looked newer than their old one. “Maybe school will be better this time,” he muttered to himself. “Dan, come help us unloading the boxes.” Dan sighed, but complied as he helped them slowly get the boxes out of the car and into the house. He moved all of his own boxes to his room and left the rest in the entrance because he didn’t know where to put them.

Tomorrow he had to face a new school with new teachers and new students. It wasn’t going to be easy.

* * *

“Philip Michael Lester, how many times must I tell you, it’s time to get up!” Phil sprung up from his warm den of blankets to a yelling voice. “Good, now come downstairs and grab some toast before you go,” the womanly voice quietened and he heard her footsteps recede. He yawned loudly, stretching dramatically as he got out of bed and stumbled down the stairs into the kitchen.

“G’morning,” he mumbled.

“Good morning, sleepyhead. You’ll be late if you don’t hurry,” she warned, fussing like the mother hen Phil knew her to be. Phil made a noise of agreement and grabbed two slices of toast, understanding he would have to eat them on the way. After clumsily throwing on clothes that smelled clean, he dashed down the stairs, grabbed his galaxy backpack and was on his way.

* * *

Dan stood at the entrance to the classroom, reaching for the door, noticing his hands shaking slightly. He took a deep breath, opening the door and stepping inside, noticing the class go silent. He felt his cheeks heat up, clearing his throat.

“You must be Howell,” he said, though it sounded more like a question. Dan swallowed, moving closer to the teacher’s desk. His teacher nodded at him in acknowledgement, turning to the class. “Class, this is Da---”

“I’m sorry for being late!” a boy ran into the room, nearly knocking into Dan.

“Lester, how nice of you to join us,” he commented sarcastically. The dark-haired boy gave an awkward grin.

“Get to your seat, Lester,” the teacher said with a fake smile plastered on his face. “As I was saying, this is Daniel Howell. He transferred from quite a ways away, so I hope you’ll make him feel welcome here,” he continued, urging Dan to sit down with a jerk of his head.

Dan swallowed, searching the room for a seat as far away from everyone else as possible. Of course, there was not one. He would be sat next to Lester, and right now he wasn’t sure if that was a good thing. He made his way to the seat furthest at the back, next to the window and sat down.

“Alright class, let us begin,” the teacher said, clearing his throat before starting a lesson about history. Dan stopped paying attention halfway through when he noticed the boy next to him staring at him. He swallowed nervously, giving him a strange look.

* * *

Phil watched the boy next to him, drawn in by a new face and hair that matched his eyes. After a few minutes, the boy looked over at him, looking weirded out and kind of concerned. Phil bit his lip, looking back to this textbook, noticing the brunet cock his head to the side before he turned to his own textbook. The class went on like that, and Phil felt the awkward tension in the air.

“Alright, class dismissed,” the teacher announced, and everyone started talking, getting up from their seats to leave or go talk to someone. Phil snuck a glance at Dan, seeing him just looking down at his textbook blankly as if his mind was somewhere else.

“You alright?” Phil asked worriedly. Dan visibly jumped, as if Phil had screamed it in his ear. “Uhm… You looked kind of spaced out,” he continued awkwardly. The boy just stared for a long moment before he got up from his chair and left the room. “Uhm,” Phil said, mostly to himself. That was a strange encounter.

* * *

Dan sighed as he left the room, leaning against the wall. God, why was he so awkward? That could have been his only chance of making a friend here. He didn’t even get that chance at his old school.


	2. Not Your Usual Double Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: One guy asks two girls to go on a double date with him and his friend. The girls are like “sure, sounds fun!” and the guys are like “score!” until they show up for the date and the girls hold hands, and sit next to each other, and one of them gives the other one a little cutesy couple neck kiss and the other asks the guys how long they’ve been together. And suddenly the guys aren’t really sure how to explain that they really thought they were going on a different kind of double date so they just kind of go along with it and, well, you know how this ends.

“Are you ready, yet? We’ve gotta go!”

“My hair’s being a bitch to straighten, I can’t help it,” Phil rolled his eyes, getting out his phone and turning on the camera to do a Fringe Check™. Dan barreled down the stairs, taking them two at a time, nearly knocking Phil over. “Okay, let’s go.”

Soon after, they were out the door and walking to a nearby cafe. “I’m still surprised, if I’m being honest,” Phil commented, to which Dan replies with a short laugh.

“Two girls that want to hang out with two tall, awkward nerds? That’s lucky as hell,” Dan added. Phil agrees and somehow the subject switches to Mario and Luigi. They’re just making a joke about the connection between the brothers’ matching caps and their own matching fringes when they arrive. The pair shared a quick look before they stepped inside.

Almost instantly, they track down the two girls they were meeting with. “Dan, Phil, nice to see you. Almost thought you weren’t coming,” the blonde-haired girl greeted jokingly.

“It’s good to see you too, Emma,” Dan responded with a shake of his head. Once greetings are over, Dan, Phil, Emma, and her friend Ophelia all sit down. They find it a bit weird how the two girls are sat next to each other, but brush it off. That is, until Emma placed her hand on-top of Ophelia’s, which was resting on the table. Somehow, Dan’s got a bad feeling.

“So, how long have you two been together?” Ophelia - the girl with chocolate skin and lavender hair - asked. Phil cocked his head to the side, finding the wording of the question a little ambiguous.

“Uhh,” he looked at Dan for a moment, trying to mentally calculate how long it’s been. “About seven years, I think?” The girls’ eyes lit up.

“Wow, that’s such a long time!” Emma commented, seemingly impressed. Dan raised a brow.

“I suppose? It can be hard living together,” Dan chimed in, shrugging his shoulders indifferently.

“Oh my gosh, you two _live_ together? That’s commitment,” Ophelia answered. Dan and Phil met each other’s gaze for a second, both clearly as confused as the other. Emma leaned into Ophelia, laying her head on her shoulder.

“Me and Lia have been together for 3 years,” she cooed, placing a kiss to Ophelia’s cheek. That’s when all the puzzle pieces fit into place. These girls are together. They thought they were together. Oh no. They couldn’t exactly tell these two they expected it to be a different kind of double date, that would be too awkward.

“Oh, that’s l-lovely,” Dan said, plastering a smile on his face to hide the shame he felt inside. Why had he assumed they were both straight?


	3. The Bachelor: Pansexual Edition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The Bachelor AU, but open to all genders *fingerguns*

### Chapter 1

Phil was nervous, bouncing his leg nervously as he tried to take deep breaths. The contestants were going to be here any minute and he wasn’t sure what to expect. It was quite a leap for both him and the producers of the show, to have a season that is open to all genders. He heard the sound of the car pulling onto the gravel and the previous hum of the engine ceased. This was it.

He did a quick check of himself in the mirror before he proceeded outside, plastering a friendly smile onto his face as the limo door opened and people stepped out into a neat line. His eyes ran over them all, smile melting into something more genuine. Phil was never one to judge by someone’s appearance, but they all seemed to be friendly enough. It was then that he remembered he had a part to play besides from looking as awkward as he felt.

“Welcome to the house, it’s nice to meet you all,” he greeted, receiving some nods and smiles in reply. “If you’ll step into the living room, we can do some introductions,” The group moved into the living room as they were told, sitting down on a large L-shaped couch as Phil sat on an armchair opposite them. “My name is Phil,” he explained simply. The rest of them took the cue and started from left to right.

First up was a girl with dark eyeshadow and lipstick, curly locks swept over her shoulder. “My name’s Quinn,” she shot Phil a flirty grin.

Next was a person with a beanie and half-shaved hair, piercings adorning their face. “I’m Alex.”

The third was a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, a kind smile set on his face. “Jason,” he said simply.

The fourth and fifth obviously knew each other, as they were comfortable with invading the other’s personal space. One was a girl with hot pink hair and painted nails, eyeliner softly winged out. Next to her was a boy with silver hair and snakebites, skin colour rivalling Phil’s. “Mary,” the girl introduced.

“My name’s Emmett,” the boy added moments after her.

There were two that Phil was unsure about. A girl named Victoria with brown hair and green eyes - a strange smile set on her face - and a boy named Oliver with sandy brown hair slicked back and grey eyes. Something about them unnerved Phil, but he was probably just imagining it.

As the introductions went on, he learned of a Dana and a Veronica. They didn’t seem to have a good first impression of each other. Dana had very long hair and dark brown eyes with glasses set on her face. Veronica had red hair and freckles, eyes shaped like a doe’s.

The final was a boy with short brown hair and matching eyes, looking as nervous as Phil felt. His ears were pierced and he wore full monochrome. He introduced himself as Dan with a shy little smile.

“Now that introductions are over, we can get this thing moving,” Phil repeated the words he’d been memorising for over a month and got up to took them to the rooms. They trailed after them as he led them up the stairs. It was basically just a long hallway, but with doors opposite each other on either wall. Each door had a name on it, so figured they’d be able to find their own.

“My bedroom is at the end of the hall, but there’s a room for everyone with their name on it, so find it and feel free to get settled. I’ll be downstairs,” he smiled at them before heading back down the stairs. Once he was safely out of sight, he let out a breath he didn’t know he’d be holding. He wasn’t used to being around so many people that were there exclusively for him.

He slumped onto the L-shaped couch in the living room and pulled out his phone, watching dog videos until he heard someone come into the room. It was Dana. He smiled up at her and she returned it, sitting next to him. “So, Phil, how are you feeling?” she asked.

“Excited? Nervous?” he replied unsurely. She giggled at him.

“I guess they tend to go hand in hand,”

“What about you?” Phil questioned.

“I’m alright, more worried about some of the contestants, to be honest,” Phil cocked a brow at her.

“Why would you be worried by them?” he asked.

“That girl Veronica was giving me death glares and Oliver was giving me weird vibes,” Dana complained, sighing as she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. He was about to reply when Victoria came in.

“What’s this? Having a little chit-chat, are we?” she inquired with a smirk.

“Just getting to know each other,” he responded. She shrugged and sat down on the other side of him, a little too close for comfort. He smiled awkwardly and subtly shuffled close to Dana. Victoria twirled her hair around her finger, looking him up and down. Phil had never felt more uncomfortable. 

Thankfully, a trio of contestants strolled in - namely, Mary, Quinn, and Dan. Mary and Dan sat next to each other, while Quinn sat next to Dana. They started up friendly conversations with each other, Victoria continuing to be weird while he engaged in some small talk with Quinn. He felt a pair of eyes on him and turned to see chocolate brown eyes staring at him. Dan turned away quickly, obviously flustered about being caught staring. Somehow, it was endearing.

He found out that Quinn did graphic design, and that Mary was a makeup artist. Phil was just glad that he didn’t feel like he was surrounded by complete strangers. The rest of the contestants filed in - Oliver, Veronica, Jason, Emmett, and Alex. They all sat together, Oliver and Alex being the furthest apart. 

After a few hours of small talk and discoveries, Phil called people a handful of people out one-on-one. He gave the first impression rose to Quinn, Mary, Dan, Emmett, and Alex. The other contestants were obviously distraught about not getting a rose, but kept a good attitude nonetheless. The group talked a little longer before the curfew was announced, everyone heading up the stairs to their individual rooms.

As soon as Phil closed the door behind him, he flopped onto the bed, exhaling slowly. He’d never been one to socialise that often, so it proved to be a bit draining. While he was a bit iffy on some of them, for the most part, the group seemed alright.

### Chapter 2

Dan groaned as he was woken by the sound of people talking and the sunlight streaming through his blind. He always took far too long to wake up in the mornings, but now was a time when he couldn’t afford to take his time. So, after a long series of various tired and grumpy noises, he managed to get dressed and go downstairs.

The first person he saw was Mary, who waved at him amiably. He waved back with a thin smile and sat down at the breakfast bar, as everyone was situated in the kitchen. There was a sound of feet padding down the stairs and everyone turned to see Phil in a button-up and jeans.

Dan swallowed as he looked him up and down. Sure, he may have been forced into this by his parents who were worried about him being single for so many years, but goddamn, he did not regret it in the least. Phil was devilishly handsome, with his jet black hair and blue-green eyes. The teal shirt brought out his eyes and made Dan’s heart flutter.

Phil caught him staring (for the second time since he’d met him) and smiled kindly. Dan gave him a wry smile in return as he felt his face burning, then turned back to stare down at the breakfast bar. After Phil came down, a few people dressed in caterer outfits walked into the kitchen and started making breakfast for everyone.

Eventually, they finished up and served scrambled eggs and bacon. Dan took his and uttered a quiet thank you before sitting on the stool furthest away from everyone. Don’t get him wrong, it was nothing against the contestants, he’s just bad at being social within an hour of him waking up. He quietly inhaled the smell of the food in an attempt to wake himself up as someone slipped into the seat beside him.

Glancing over, he saw Phil had sat next to him. Oh no. “Not a morning person, I take it?’ he asked. Of course, at that moment, his brain decided now was the time to yawn. Phil let out a quiet chuckle, tongue sticking out. Dan bit his lip and shot him a crooked smile. The pair ate in a comfortable silence until Phil had to leave - presumably for some sort of event planning.

Dan migrated to the living room, settling into a cosy corner seat on the L-shaped couch. Everyone else filtered into the lounge slowly, Mary seating herself next to Dan again. He liked Mary. She seemed like a quirky, but friendly girl. Emmett joined her and gave Dan a friendly nod in greeting before the two launched into a conversation.

Veronica sat down on the other side of him and flashed him a grin. “Hey there, Dan the Man,” she greeted smoothly like she’d known him for years.

“Good morning,” Dan replied, not wanting to seem rude. “Hey, so, do you know why there aren’t that many contestants this season? I thought there were usually about twenty,” he inquired - the question had been plaguing his mind since they’d arrived yesterday.

“Oh, that’s because they’ve never had a season that was open to more than just one gender,” she explained simply. Dan just cocked an eyebrow at her. “Y’know, it’s a trial run?” Dan made a sound of understanding. “So, how old are you, anyway?”

“Me?” She gave him a look as if to say ‘who else would I be talking to,’ and so he answered, “I’m 25.”

“25?” she made a low whistling sound. “Not as young as I expected.”

“Young? Phil can’t be much older than me,” Dan responded in disbelief.

“Actually, Philip is 29 years old, would you believe?” Veronica informed him. Dan’s eyes went wide like saucers.

“I mean, it’s not that old, but wow, he does not look 29,”

“He really doesn’t. I’m 27, by the way,” she added with a smirk. Dan nodded and decided now was a good time to go on tumblr. Social settings were never his thing. Veronica didn’t seem to mind, treating it like water off a duck’s back as she grabbed the TV remote and flicked through channels.

So far, he had a mostly positive opinion of the group. Veronica and Mary were both friendly to him, Alex, Dana, and Emmett were pretty chilled out, and Jason was kind. Quinn may have been flirty as hell around Phil, but that was the point of the show, plus it wasn’t like she was starting drama. He wasn’t sure about Oliver and Victoria. The latter more so. She was very much invading Phil’s space, but the problem was that Phil seemed uncomfortable when she’d done so yesterday.

Thoughts filtered through his head about the whole situation but came to an abrupt halt as Phil waltzed in.

“Hello, how’s everyone doing?” he asked good-naturedly. Everyone let out a chorus of ‘good’s. “Alright, good to hear. Now, we’re going to have a group date. Specifically for all of you with first impression roses. Please be ready and at the door an hour from now,” Phil instructed, not sounding like himself as obviously, he had had to memorise a script.

* * *

Bonus: Character concept sketches (From left to right, top to bottom: Quinn, Mary, Dana)


End file.
